


I've Been Running To Get To You

by Fools_yourhonour



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Female, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Abuse, Soulmates, Sugar Mommy, Trans Female Character, omega male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fools_yourhonour/pseuds/Fools_yourhonour
Summary: Kartik is a male omega. Who doesn't believe in fated pairs or magic. Being somehow reincarnated in a fantasy world may change his mind.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I've Been Running To Get To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day in a normal college student's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, introduction to our main character.

The black haired omega hastily prepared his breakfast, he had school at 7:50 and it was **6** right now. He went to sleep pretty late last night, apparitions of dark shadows lurking in his room keeping him awake, till he finally passed out from exhaustion. Yeah he lived alone because of collage and was afraid of the dark, sue him.

As much as he wanted to just wash up and run to his school, he knew skipping breakfast wouldn't bring him anything good, (except for reaching to school earlier and getting praised by the teachers). His tea cup in one hand as he scrambled his eggs, placing them on the toast and adding lots of Kashmiri chili powder on it. He needed the heat to keep going bout his day.

 **6:13** _'Shit'_ he washes the handful of dishes he used and runs to the bathroom. Not bothering to close the door as he strips out of his clothes, that's just a pair of briefs and a t-shirt, turning the shower faucet on and wincing at the chilling temperature the water is at, doesn't wait for it to warm up much when he's out. 

Shivering in the cold morning of September, chirping of birds and different smells of dew, neighbours' breakfast, and the polluted air of Delhi hit him. 'Lucknow was so much cleaner, shoot I need to get ready.' He roams around naked in his two bedroom apartment, towel resting on his waist, drips of water staining the carpet, searching for god knows what. Opening his closet and taking out the first thing that comes in contact with his hand. 

A light pink hoodie with the words _Depressed Bitch_ in gold and random strokes of black and white all over it, kind of hiding the words. 'At least I don't have to worry about people being able to read or understand what this is and judging.' He rummages through it again to take out a pair of black slacks, plain gray socks and sketchers.

He wears an undershirt and pair of briefs before sliding over the hoodie, then socks, slacks and finally le shoes. Ruffles his naturally curly hair, pretty black eyes staring into the mirror 'Good Luck!' he remembers. He's not a theist but worshipping his parents has become a ritual in his daily life. _6:40_ , he takes one last look before running out his door, not forgetting to properly lock it and keep the keys in his handbag careful to not fall down the stairs. 

"Kartikey!! Come have some pakoras before you go!" A shrill voice calls out. "Auntie I'm late- !" He's cut off by his mouth being stuffed full of more than one pakora. He smiles, it's the sweet lady from the apartment next to his, her son has been abroad for quite a while so she treats him like a son and gives the love his parents can't physically provide. She grins Kartik returning it, having mastered the art of copying it after months of the same routine.

He joins his hands before resuming his marathon, taking long strides. He takes out his mobile from his handbag smiling at the wallpaper of his siblings and pup. 

_7:00_ , 'Cool, not much left.' spotting the hundred years old gorgeous building, once again taking a few minutes to admire it. No matter how many times he had seen it, Kartik was still mesmerized at how skilled and talented the artisans of that time were to be able to make such delicate details. Yeah he was a nerd for these things, thank you. There's a slap to his shoulder and he shouts.

"Dude you really need to stop doing that." Tanmay calls out, "Dude you really need to stop doing that" Kartik mocks, tired of being slapped everyday, at this point he'll have cervical or something. He chuckles. "No but really, what do you see in this OLD thing that like, it makes you look dumbb. Not that you aren't." Receiving a wack on his head Tanmay whines, he's an alpha, doesn't look like it though, but that's just stereotypes.

They walk in _finally_ saying good morning to anyone passing by. The gate guards are used to them bickering in front of the school gate, sometimes they too join in, the pair politely greeting them. Meeting the others from their squad and being dorks.

Soon the endless shuffling of feet stop when the school hours start. The class goes by a blur, listening to the teacher, taking notes, asking doubts, sneakingly talking through sign language from different corners of the class. When school finally ends they make plans to hang out, picking places to eat and enjoy college life.

Kartik finally reaches home by 4 pm, dead tired. All he wants to do is sleep, sleep, sleep but goes against it. He's a good student after all. Washes his face and hands, throwing the once clean clothes in the laundry and putting on an oversized plain white t-shirt. 

He checks his time table, _'Ah, I forgot today's Thursday. Guess I've got three days of sleep now.'_ He goes through his social media for a few minutes, taking his daily pills and finally proceeding to his bedroom. The omega, snuggles in his nest, the scent of his family long gone from it but still as assuring. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep getting the rest he deserves.

He wakes up at somewhere between 5 or 6 in the evening. Eyes bleary as he blinks them several times in hopes of clearing the fog in his irises. he doesn't feel refreshed, at _all_ but he has homework to do. He so wants to go back to his peaceful slumber but decides against it, he needs to study. 

Dragging himself out of his bed, Kartik walks to his bathroom the nth time, checks the calendar next to the mirror and sighs, "Damn my heat starts tomorrow, well, good that I have days off." He washes his face, the sleep magically vanishing away with the water droplets. 

He sighs again and walks out, closing the door behind him as he does. Sits down at the work desk and starts studying. _A good pup._ He shivers slightly, ignoring the chills that ran down his spine, 'Guess I never got over _that_ stuff huh?' Talking to himself to ease his mind and continuing what he was doing.

 _10:05_ He's hungry till that time, softly rises up to his feet, careful not to trip when they don't work, joints locked in place after sitting down for long hours without any shift in position. "Ouch", he sniffles when he stubs his toe trying to walk, crouching down at the ground while he waits for the indescribable pain to die down.

Finally being able to walk after what felt like minutes, the black haired boy prepares simple dinner for himself, already having eaten too much fast food in the afternoon. He feels light, floaty as if gravity has somehow lessened where he stands, 'Probably pre-heat.' fanning himself to pass his time as he waits for the pressure cooker to whistle out.

Glancing round his apartment, he clicks his tongue at the "mess" there is. Which actually is just some misplaced things, 'That's what happens when you wake up late and forget to clean.' He smiles at the memory of his father telling him, missing him. It's when tears start to well up and memories start to uncover the whistle goes off. A loud hiss spreading in the whole apartment, probably the neighbors can hear it.

Taking out the pickle jar from the pantry Kartik sits down at the kitchen counter taking a plate and pouring a generous serving of khichadi siding with a big chilie pepper pickle. It takes less than 15 minutes to finish his dinner, cleaning up the kitchen.

He debates if he should go back to study but decides it's ok to go and prepare his nest for the days coming by. He takes out the ginormous metal box with great difficulty from under his bed, arms straining from the weight of it. 

Not to brag, but Kartik's a little special, something that he's not too keen about. his heat comes every 4 to 5 months, usually omegas had heats every 3 months for 4 days maximum, but his heat remains for barely 2 days before he is back to his usual routine. 

It's not normal for an omega's heat to be delayed and then end so quickly, he doesn't catch up physically or mentally along with the normal omegas. Yeah, that's what he calls them "Normal Omegas" something he has always wished to be, _normal_ he doesn't like to be different from the crowd _special_ he doesn't want the attention someone special receives. 

Because of this weird cycle of his heat his scent isn't that strong either, hell, it isn't strong at all, like a beta almost. The sweet fading scent of sandalwood, it's so faint, it's almost as he's _infertile_. That thought scares him, he does want pups, but there has never been a heat in his 20 years of life where he's had the urge, the _thirst_ to be bred, to be stuffed full of pups. His heats have always consisted of stress, anxiety, overthinking, sad memories he'd prefer to forget. 

The omega breaks out of his thoughts, unhealthy flashbacks eating his soul. He opens the box with a loud scraping noise which irritates him everytime, taking out the blankets and pillows and clothes. His room suddenly flooded with scents and warmth of _home_ a wide smile appearing on his once distressed face. 

He gently lays the blankets down on his bed, but not before stripping the mattress off of those scentless fabrics. He makes a beautiful nest, satisfied by it, and carefully gets into it. The sleep and exhaustion keeping the useless thoughts astray his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not be racists, stereotypical or homophobic. Or actually it's ok(it's not) to be those since that's what most people grow up with. But there is no need for you to share hate and point out useless facts that may make a community feel very offended. Please understand since there is more racism and hate than you think. We shouldn't make judgements based on others' beliefs, we should follow what we think is beneficial. 
> 
> I'm so sorry if this sounds rude. I'm not good at being a good person.
> 
> Feel free to point out the grammatical and spelling errors.  
> Questions are welcomed(aside from spoilers.)


End file.
